Tantibis in Apocolypsi: Walking Mortuus
by CrazyCatLady9
Summary: A zombie apocalypse has broke out! Managing to sneak out from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Flandre decides to investigate, with the help of a few others. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TOUHOU PROJECT.
1. Prologue

_**Hi everyone! This is my very first Touhou Project **_**_fan fiction. Please enjoy!_**

**WARNING: Mentioning of vampires eating human flesh**

* * *

"Sakuya!"

The maid looked away from the curtains to find her mistress standing behind her. She was just finishing draping the black curtains on all the windows.

"Yes, Remilia?"

"What will we have for supper?" The vampire questioned sharply.

Sakuya fully turned around, letting the curtain piece drop from her hand.

"I was planning on preparing tomato soup, again."

Remilia sighed, fixing her mobcap placed on top of her lavender hair. "I miss having flesh-flavored foods. But we all know why we can't eat it right now…."

Sakuya nodded. Recently, a zombie epidemic broke out, caused by an unknown origin. Many humans and youkai were affected. Those who were not affected have stayed indoors most of the time. Luckily those who live inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion have not become zombies. Not yet, though.

"REMILIA! I'M HUNGRY!" A childlike voice boomed throughout the vast hallway. Clutching a teddy bear, Remilia's sister Flandre stood not far away from the two.

Luckily Remilia was a light eater; her sister Flandre was not. She was always hungry, and Remilia was worrying about Flandre always eating sweets.

"Sorry, Flandre, but we will be having tomato soup again," Remilia said.

"WHAT?! NOT AGAIN!" Remilia and Sakuya both cringed from Flandre's wailing.

Sakuya placed her hand on her face while the blonde haired vampire continued to bawl. She saw Remilia walked over towards her crying sister.

"Now Flandre," Remilia said sternly, "Do you remember what I said about having to wait to eat flesh-flavored cake?"

Sniffling, Flandre nodded. "And do you want me to tell you again?" She shook her head.

"That's a good little sister. Go wait in the dining room for me. Sakuya should be ready with the tomato soup in just a little bit."

Flandre nodded, a solemn look on her face, and skipped lazily down the hallway, her wings bouncing.

Remilia nodded to Sakuya, and flew off. The maid sighed, and continued to draped the curtains over the windows.

_The pains of working for the Scarlet sisters!_

* * *

_**Well, I should be able to have Chapter 1 up soon. Ok I know, you are all probably wondering about the ridiculous and confusing title. Well, I just wanted to name this fanfiction like ZUN would. Well, the title is pretty much all in Latin, and here's the translation (courtesy of Google Translate):**_

_**Nightmare in Apocalypse: Walking Dead**_

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I am not going to expect alot of reviews, even though this is a well-known game, but not well known like Mario or Sonic or Call of Duty, etc. etc. (and I play none of those games DON'T HATE!)._**

**_~CrazyCatLady9_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**FINALLY! I am very very very very very sorry for the extremely late update. It was just a really hard chapter to write, so excuse me for the flaws you will see. But I am pretty sure you guys will enjoy it. There are some really humorous moments, and probably a couple of you would stifle a giggle at some. Well, here it is, Chapter 1.**_

**_Oh, one more thing to add: I got a review shortly after I posted the Prolouge (which I wasn't expecting at all but I'm happy though!). Ok so I did make the story name kind of like _****Walking Dead****_'s. Yeah I'm just not really that sure on how ZUN names his video games, but I tried my best._**

* * *

Flandre watched excitedly as the guests kept coming in, all chattering. She knew not to interfere with the guests, or else she would receive a chastising from her older sister Remilia.

Speaking of Remilia, she had told Flandre over and over again about why these people were here. These guests were among the highest ranked people in all of Gensokyo, who have all gathered at the Scarlet Devil Mansion for a dinner party, to discuss about the recent commotion involving the zombies. Flandre could obviously see why she wasn't invited.

"Mature matters are not for immature people," Remilia had dictated over and over again. It was her way of saying of saying: "YOUR NOT INVITED." Flandre got used to this, her not being allowed not to go out of the Scarlet Devil Mansion because of her immense and uncontrollable power. Because of this, and also because of her "immaturity", she was not allowed to go outside mansion walls. To Flandre, this was unfair. She was 496 years old!

The little vampire sighed. She had been staying hidden away from the throng of guests. She hoped that someone would notice her soon, but she knew how that would end, so instead she tried to name everyone who was there:

Standing near the doorway Flandre was hiding behind, Patchouli Knowledge, who is a magician and the librarian in the SDM, was chatting with Alice Margatroid, a doll maker and also a magician. Her dolls, Shanghai and Hourai were floating near her.

Close by, Youmu kept reassuring Yuyuko to wait for the buffet, and right next to them Yukari Yakamo, her shikigami Ran, and Ran's shikigami Chen kept arguing for some reason, Chen playing with Yukari's umbrella.

Next to them were Tewi Inaba and Reisen U. Inaba. Tewi kept bugging Reisen about the food, Reisen visibly agitated. Kaguya Houraisen and Eirin Yakagamo kept discussing what could've have caused the apocalypse. Keeping a good distance away, were Mokou and Keine having a heated debate on that same topic.

Kanako and Suwako, the gods who lived on the mountain, kept poking and teasing Sanae, their very own shrine maiden. Flandre also saw Aya, the "news-reporter", snapping photos of everything and everyone with her camera.

Next to her was the drunk Suika Ibuki, possibly an uninvited guest, kept drinking from her giant bottle that she carries around with her. Flandre looked up, and saw Cirno, one of her best friends, Rumia, Koakuma, Daiyosei, were playing.

And in front of the scene stood Remilia, gazing at it all with pride. Sakuya was smiling, and was standing next to her. Flandre saw Sakuya say something to Remilia, but she couldn't quite catch that; the lobby area was so loud with chatter and laughter, something Flandre wished she could take part of. Something caught Flandre from the corner of her eye. Pushing and shoving, saying "excuse mes" and "move please", Reimu Hakurei, a very famous shrine maiden, went to stand next to Remilia, also smiling.

But of all the people who were there, Flandre noticed that something was not right at all: one person in particular did not appear to be in the room, no where to be seen. Flandre looked and looked, but through the sea of faces, she found nothing.

The vampire gulped anxiously. She was afraid of what could have happened to her. What if the zombies got her? What if she's a zombie now? Who's going to be the caring, loving older sister she never had?

"BOO!"

Flandre held back a scream, and she turned around quickly. Right behind her was Marisa Kirisame, smiling mischeviously. "Hey Flan-chan!"

"Marisa!" Flandre whispered happily, trying not to be heard by the guest outside the wall. "How did you find me here?"

"I always know where your hiding every single time I come here for a party," Marisa replied. "Once the party's over," Marisa whispered in her ear, "I'll manage to bring any extra cake to you."

"Thank you!" Flandre said, beaming with joy. Marisa nodded, and went back outside the walls to talk with Alice and Patchouli.

_I'm glad I have Marisa for a friend!_

* * *

"Ok Ok OK! EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Reimu shouted, pounding her gabble on the table, trying to get everyone's attention. When the chatter finally stopped, the shrine maiden sighed. "I think you all know why you have gathered here. But before we discuss the zombie manifestation, please give a round of applause to our hostess, Remilia Scarlet, for allowing us to have this dinner party at her mansion." Reimu began to clap for the vampire, and so did everyone else. Remilia bowed her head and beamed.

Flandre, hiding in the ceiling above, stuck her tongue out and made a "FBBBBBPPPLT" sound.

Reimu continued to talk for about 15 more minutes, acknowledging those who couldn't make it to the party, rambling on and on about the pestering newfound creatures, and then, she mentioned something about rounding up in teams.

Flandre payed an extreme amount of attention to this, as Reimu named each and everyone into groups of three. Marisa, Patchouli, and Alice were in a group, obviously because of their magic skills. Remilia, Sakuya, and Meiling, who was sitting next to Sakuya, were all in a team. The names kept getting called: Eirin, Reisen and Tewi were in a team, Kaguya, Mokou, and Keine were in one, much to the dismay of Kaguya and Mokou, who are sworn enemies. Suwako, Kanako, and Sanae were in one, since they were already in a group of three. Ran, Chen, and Suika were surprisingly in a group. And finally, Reimu, Yukari, and Aya were the final team made.

Something surprised Flandre. Cirno wasn't placed in a group. Her friend Daiyosei was in a group with Koakuma and Rumia, but Cirno was left out. Why would she be left out? After all, Cirno is kinda powerful for a fairy like her.

This gave Flandre an idea. She floated away from her spot in the ceiling, following Cirno, who was asked to leave. Flandre watched the scene from above. The ice fairy, below, flew slowly through the long hallway, looking forlorn.

"PSST. Cirno! Up here!" the vampire hissed from above. Cirno looked up, confused, and flew upwards, towards the sound of the vampire's voice. Whenever Cirno saw Flandre, she backed away, scared. The fairy had heard terrifying tales that if anyone ever came across Flandre, they were sure to be eaten.

Flandre looked upset

* * *

. She didn't like the fact that people were scared of her. "Don't be afraid Cirno, I'm not going to eat you," Flandre reassured quietly. She beckoned to the fairy. "Come here, before anyone sees or hears us."

Hesitant, Cirno quietly flew next to her, and sat down, hidden from anyone who stepped out of the dining room.

"Listen up. I've got a plan," Flandre whispered. Cirno, still quivery, nodded. "W-what is it?" she asked. "Does i-it have to do with the z-zombies?"

"Yes, it does. I want you to meet me on the rooftop of the mansion tomorrow before the crack of dawn. I'm thinking about going on a zombie hunt, and I wan you to come with me."

Cirno nodded. She had quickly gotten over her fear.

"Mistress, I don't think the ice fairy left!"

"She could be somewhere in the mansion, go check."

Both of the girls gasped in shock. "Quickly! Follow me!" Flandre hissed, and together, they flew quietly and swiftly above the hallway, passing a confused Remilia and Sakuya. Luckily they were unseen.

The duo passed through a couple of hallways, took some sharp lefts and rights, down a circling path of stairs, and out of the main lobby, right where the gate was. They landed.

"Thank you Miss Flandre," Cirno said, dipping her head. "I will see you tomorrow hopefully!" And the ice fairy flew off.

Flandre smiled, but inside she worried. First of all, she hoped that Cirno would make it back here safely. Second of all, she thought on how she would escape. She hurried quickly inside. And she made it just in time.

"Flandre, FLANDRE!" Remilia and Sakuya walked into the main lobby. The older vampire walked and stood in front of her little sister.

"Did you happen to see a fairy in here?" Remilia asked. "Blue, short, weird looking wings?"

Flandre giggled. "I chased her out!"

"That's a good girl," Remilia replied, patting Flandre's head before following Sakuya out of the lobby.

"Teehee!" And Flandre skipped out of the lobby.

* * *

_**Wow. That was one heck of a chapter to write. It was much easier to post chapters on my other fanfic because I had been working on that story even before I posted it. I probably might be able to have chapter 2 up on here probably by this weekend, next week at the latest.**_

**_Some of you might be dissapointed because of which characters I left out. I am incredibly sorry for that. It is just that these characters that I chose are so familiar to me than the rest, but if there is a certain character that you guys want to be in the story, please say in the reviews section. In later chapters, more characters will be introduced, and one of them will be Koishi K.. Only spoiler I'm giving. _**

**_Please review and favorite this story!_**

**_~CrazyCatLady9_**


End file.
